Back too Far
by dragooonthegreat
Summary: Jo gets caught up in the middle of another experiment gone wrong and disappears. How far will her friends go to get her back? Please read and review.. thanks;  3
1. nucler, gas, leakthing

A/N okay so this idea has been bubbling in my mind for a while now and I just had to get it written! It hopefully should be good so I hope you enjoy my first chapter!;) Review to tell me what u think...

In GD the latest disaster had just been taken care of and after risking her life for the town again, Josephina Lupo was heading through the rotunda of Global Dynamics and heading home for a sleep. Or at least that is what she planned doing...

"Jo!" Carter shouted, running through the rotunda towards his friend. He knew she just wanted to go home and God knew she deserved to but another disaster meant that the town needed her.

Jo turned to see Jack Carter, her best friend, aside from Zoe Carter off course, running towards her, looking a bit nervous. "What's up, Carter?" She asked the question hurriedly, though trying not to be rude, he was letting her stay at his house, well bunker, well SARAH!

"There has kind of been some sort of nuclear, gas, leak... thing." Carter said, making Jo laugh. Carter wasn't good with words, especially scientific ones and when he messed them up like that, well it's pretty funny. Especially to Jo Lupo. "Anyway, we need everyone out of the building, it's not lethal," Carter said making Jo visibly less stressed. "We don't think," He added quietly and almost immediately Jo's stressed frown was back in place. "But it's not exactly good exposure..."

"I'm on it." Jo said as she turned around, pulled out her PDA and immediately got to the job of evacuating people. The sooner everyone was out, the sooner, Allison, Henry, Fargo and Zane could do their science stuff and fix everything while she went home and slept. Hopefully...

Within the hour everyone was out the building, they had no idea why they were out but when red lights start flashing and Chief Lupo shouts at you to get out... you do as told. Everyone except Jo that is, who was checking to make sure everyone was out.

"Why is she still in there? We don't think it's lethal but it COULD be!" Allison screamed at Carter as they watched Jo on the security cameras.

"C'mon Alli, its Jo. She'll be fine." Carter reassured Allison who reacted with a worried and unsure look.

"Exactly. She's Jo! She's tough and determined and she won't give up, even if there's a toxic gas in the air! We have checked the security camera's ... NO ONE IS IN THERE!" Allison continued shouting.

"No one, except Jo..." Carter said, staring at the screen showing the security feed of Jo walking around Global Dynamics casually, as if everything was normal and she wasn't out potentially risking her life.

Jo turned the corner and was walking around, she was pretty sure she had been here before but she needed to be sure. She wasn't about to let innocent (although stupid if they didn't realise from all her screaming to get out and the red flashing lights that they were to get out the building) people die.

A crash came from around the corner but when Jo rushed round to go see who or what was there, sparks bounced of off the walls and a flash of blinding bright light appeared.

A few seconds passed before Jo's scream could be heard for miles, it was filled with pain and fear and then the sparks stopped and the light slowly disappeared leaving nothing left behind except some black dust on the floor and some smoke.

Jo was gone...

"JO! Jo!" Zane shouted at the screen and everyone looked to him. He had been silent the entire time; no one even knew he was there.

"Where did she go?"

"I knew she shouldn't have gone back in there! The gas is dangerous!" Allison said in complete panic.

"A gas would not make someone disappear, would it?" Carter asked.

"Well, it shouldn't..." Henry said as they all zoned in on the computer screen and tried to analyse the, even more unusual than normal, Eureka problem...

A/N okay so that's the first chapter, the next chapter should hopefully be longer! Anyway I hope you liked it, please review to tell me what you think! It means a lot and really inspires me to write more! Thanks;)


	2. Found you!

A/N thanks for your reviews! Hope you like it

(Carters POV)

I stared at the screen, stared at the spot where Jo had been but now there was nothing but dust left on the floor. It felt like Nathan's death all over again, 'Yay, we fixed the problem! Eh, wait, where are you going? Why are you disappearing?'. She wasn't dead. I knew it! She couldn't be, she just couldn't be...

"Who cares about a little exposure?" I exclaimed as I ran towards the doors and then crashed into them.

"Safety proto call. The doors lock." Allison told me, a little bit too late to be honest!

"Uh! Well then unlock it!" I screamed my anger and fear getting the best of me.

A few button presses and an iris scan later the door hissed open and i sprinted in with only one thing on my mid. Jo.

The halls were deserted and held a strange silence. I found the hall where Jo had disappeared and looked down at the dust at the floor, the worst sinarios rushed through my mind. What if she never came back? What if she... what if she was the dust on the floor?

I shook my head of the thoughts and looked up and saw a fimiliar black boot hanging round the corner of the corridor. I wanted to run towards it, I could feel my spirits rising but I didn't believe it could be this easy. I didn't want to get my hopes up and then feel them crash down. Then I saw her, she was here, she looked pale and fragile but she was here. I put my fingers to her neck, yes, still alive. I saw her chest slowly rise then fall and felt the relief flow through me.

I pulled out my PDA and speeded dialled Allison.

"Hi Carter, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found her. She's alive but unconscious. I think you guys should come get her and check her out..." I heard Jo's breath falter, "Now!"

"Where are you?"

"Just outside the enterence to section 3."

"We're on our way." Then she cut me off.

I turned back and looked at Jo and felt my heart ache, with everything going on between her and Zane she really needed a break, it was just a shame that she couldn't catch one. I tried to think of what could have happened but my brain doesn't work well with science...

"Hi, where is she?" I heard Allison ask me from behind.

"Just here." I told her, moving to the side to let the med team through.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," No one moved. "NOW!" Allison screamed.

I followed the med team to the infirmary and was stopped at the door,

"We need to run some scans. Sorry, but we'll bring you any news we can get as soon as possible." One of the doctors said to me with a sad smile.

(Allison's POV)

I had no idea what had happened to her. Gas can't do this, can't make someone disappear then reappear a few feet away! I don't know if Jo will even make it through this, I mean, her vitals are stabilized but just and she is still unconscious and we have no idea how to break her out of her coma.

A town full of geniuses who solve the impossible everyday and find cures for things where cures are not needed (like when they found the cure for a common cold, a total waste of time) but they can't help her friend who desperately needs help. She has had enough on her plate, I wish she would let us in, let us know how she feels, and she is a completely closed book. I want to talk to her and then maybe she would feel better, she might be less depressed. It wasn't till now that I noticed how her clothes now hang loosely from her body. Her already thin figure has gotten even thinner; once this whole thing blows over I am so telling Carter about her weight loss! He will talk to Jo and she would listen to him, they have a special bond that way.

I glanced back over to check Jo's vitals then back to Jo, I touched her cheek...

"C'mon, wake up Jo, you need to wake up!" I whispered then moved her hair from her face.

Her head moved quickly, then again. I removed my hand from her face and she quickly went into a full seizure.

(Jo's POV)

My whole body is in pain. But I can't see why. All I can see is darkness. It took a hell of a lot of effort but I pushed myself up into a sitting position and opened my eyes. A bright light Shawn in my eyes and I looked down to try and get away from it. Then I felt it, a weird sensation in my mind, suddenly memories from when I was a little kid started playing in my mind like a film. When it stopped I fell back, feeling like my energy had been turned up by ten notches. I looked down and say pink camouflage three quarter length trousers (A/N I'm Scottish so I say trousers, if your American, I mean pants) little white converse on my feet.

"Aw crap!" I thought aloud before falling back and passing out.

(Allison's POV)

The seizure passed in a few minutes but they minutes had scared me almost to death! Now she was huddled, still unconscious, under the covers, shaking.

We needed to check her out, I knew we did. I just didn't want to touch her again.

I walked closer to her and reached my shacking hand out and touched the sheets then quickly whipped it off.

"Oh my God!" I whispered before it started to murmur round ever pair of lips in the room.

A/N hope you liked it and that you are still intrigued! Please remember to review! Thankyoooou!


	3. Little who?

A/N sorry this took so long but I just really didn't know what to write and i am in denial as I'm sure a lot of you are as eureka is ending!:( was just sitting bored in my room and remembered about this fic and just thought...lets get this story started again so here it is, hope you like it:) oh and thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated! Sorry if the tenses get muddled up... I've never been good at getting my stories into the correct tenses.

(Allison's POV)

It's not possible, I mean, it's not even Eureka possible but then again I didn't think time travel was possible... but still...

Underneath the sheets, cowering and seemingly sleeping (well I suppose it's better to be asleep then in a coma) was a young girl, she couldn't have been any more than five. Her rosy cheeks were tear stained and her little nose was crinkled up and red. She looked so scared and innocent and I just couldn't believe it. Had Jo been transported somewhere to be replaced by the young girl or was the girl... Jo?

Gasps of wonder and confusion had filled the infirmary but other than that and the girls quiet sniffling, the room was stunned silent. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to keep her asleep but I needed to wake her so I could find out what the heck was going on and then, as if on queue, the girl yawned and her eyes quickly fluttered open.

"Who...are, you..?" She asked quietly in between yawns.

I smiled softly at her. "I'm Allison. What's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..." She replied which made me smile even more, the girl was just too cute I almost forgot the seriousness of the situation.

"Well that's true, you shouldn't but you know my name, which means we're not strangers, so you can talk to me."

"That's what my mummy says strangers will tell me. Which makes you a stranger." The girl showed determination, even from that age which meant it could easily be Jo but I can't just jump to conclusions.

I was used to kids, but normally they talked to me, normally they talked to strangers no matter how much their parents warned them not to, well unless the person looked scary which, I don't think I do...

"Well, if you won't talk to me..." I laughed as I realised that she was talking to me. "Will you do something for me?"

She giggled and I had no clue why... I know she is young but Jo's life could have been at stake so I kind of wished she would hurry up. "Sure, if you say the magic word."

"Please."

"That's not the magic word."

Okay now I was confused, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin before I heard the girl burst out into a fit of laughter.

(Carters POV)

I walked up behind Allison and wondered why she was talking to a little girl instead of helping Jo. I decided to help her though because Allison looked pretty confused by the game the girl was playing but I had been there, done that with Zoe. I knew all the tricks.

I placed my hand on Allison's shoulder and watched as the girl laughed at Allison as she screeched and jumped at my simple gesture.

"Abrah Cadabra!" I shouted as the girls giggles died down, as I said it the girl remaining laughter turned into a frown in disappointment that her little trick hadn't worked.

"How'd you know that?" She asked me, and then I recognised the voice, and the long dark hair and the deep, dark brown eyes.

"Um...I have a...have a daughter, erm, Allison can I talk to you? Like now!"

We walked away from the girl and watched as she looked around for a while before lying back down on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Is that...Jo?" I asked in disbelief. I mean, c'mon even for Eureka standards this is unbelievable but then again, so is time travel...

"I don't know... one minute she was fine, the same age, vitals fine, just in a coma and the next she's in a seizure then under the covers like that. I was about to get her to take a DNA test so we'll find out then. I think you should talk to her; you've dealt with girls that age before. I've not so you probably should talk to her plus you know its Jo, she's like your best friend. I think you should talk to her." She pretty much begged.

"Sure." I said as I gave her a quick kiss before walking over to Jo, little Jo, eh, the girl.

"Ew." I heard her mutter under her breath, whoever the kid was; she was exactly like what Zoe used to be.

"Hi! I'm Sherriff Carter, we're here to help you, okay?" I said, looking at the girl straight in the eyes, I'd found that it helps to get little people's attention, but with adults, it just creeps them out. "Do you wanna tell me your name?"

"No, like I told her, I don't speak to strangers."

"But you're talking to me now."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, but anyways. I'm a Sherriff, like a cop but only better, you can trust me."

"Okay but I'm still not gonna tell you my name." She replied, a stubborn smug on her face and her arms crossed.

I sighed in exasperation, I hadn't been around kids this age since Zoe was this age and that was over a decade ago...wow that makes me sound really old. (A/N I know to most Carter isn't old but I'm a teenager so to me, he's as ancient as the hills)

"Okay, well, will you do something for me?" I asked trying not to let my worry shine through.

"Okay!" She jumped up off the bed and ran up to me before looking up at me with her big brown eyes shining. "What?"

"Okay, I need you to stand in here for me. Just stand in there and the geniuses here will do the rest." I told her with a smile as I led her towards the machine that had, apparently, electrocuted Jo a couple years ago. "It shouldn't electrocute you but then again things ten d to go wrong around here." I muttered to myself but apparently a bit too loudly for the girls incredibly good hearing.

"What?" She asked, worry and fear evident in her voice.

"Jack!" I turned around to see Allison scowling at me. "Jack was just joking sweetie, nothing will go wrong, it's just gonna give us a really good picture of you from the inside." I thought about it and in a complicated weird kinda way, it was sort of true.

"I thought you said your name was Carter?"

"It is, well Jack Carter but everyone just calls me Carter." I replied quickly, damn the girl had a lot of questions.

"She doesn't." She stated matter of factly pointing a finger accusingly at Alli.

"Okay, everyone except Alli." The girl opened her mouth again but before any words could come out I continued. "Alli is short for Allison."

The kid stepped back in the machine and stood in the middle with a broad smile on her face. "Cheeeeese!"

She was met with a dozen confused looks and an awkward silence.

"You said you're taking a picture, when you take a picture, you say cheese. It's like, law!" She defended herself. This time she was met with a bundle of 'aaws' and 'isn't that cute' and a little laughter.

"Well, that's it!" One of the tech assistants told Allison. "Just waiting for the results." She finished as the bar came down round the girl and, thankfully, didn't electrocute her!

"Can I see it?" She asked sweetly, blinking her eyes quickly and putting on a pout.

"Not before me, you can't!"

I looked at the data tablet and saw a familiar face staring back at me as well as Josephina Lupo written across the screen, it confirmed our hunch but it didn't make me feel any better or smarter. It just gave me more worry to carry on my shoulders for Jo.

"Yup, that's her." Was all i could think to say as I looked back at little Jo with a fake smile.

A/N okay well tell me what you think k in a review please and as always constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't just review telling me it was terrible. If you think it was terrible please give me reasons so I can try to improve my writing thanks!


End file.
